Wireless networking is an increasingly common feature provided by businesses, residential and commercial spaces, municipalities, and other areas. WI-FI and mobile networks enable many common devices, such as desktop computers, laptop computers, smartphones, digital cameras, tablet computers and digital audio players, to communicate with one another, access network resources, connect to other networks, such as the internet, etc. However, modern construction, such as dense commercial and residential buildings, event spaces, and the like, can interfere with mobile networks originating from base stations. This leads to dropped calls, low data rates inside buildings and poor battery life of devices forced to increase transmission power to connect to available mobile networks.
Embodiments of the present invention provide techniques that address these and other problems in network environments.